


Magenta Boats

by DaFishi



Series: Pirate [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is not amused, Alpha Eliza, Beta Hercules, Beta John, Beta Lafayette, Blink And You Miss It Slash, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, For Thomas and Alex, M/M, Multi, Omega Alexander, Painting, Pirates, Pranks and Practical Jokes, more of that coming soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: “What the shit.”“That’s one pay to put it.”
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Hercules Mulligan
Series: Pirate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097351
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Magenta Boats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earth_lightning_and_ice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earth_lightning_and_ice/gifts).



> The pregnancy series is coming out soon I promise

“What the shit,” was the first thing that left Alexander’s mouth.

“That’s one way to put it,” John agrees.

“This is low, even for Thomas,” Lafayette says, looking at their ship distastefully.

“I have never been more offended in my life,” Hercules adds, looking stricken.

Eliza tries to be positive. “At least it’s a nicer purple than the shirt that Thomas wears!”

Alexander glares at her. “The fucker painted my ship magenta. If I wasn’t so pissed, I’d admire how thorough it was.”

“We’re pirates, Alex. Don’t know what you would expect,” John chuckles.

“Canons, death, and being hung, not purple boats,” Alexander hisses.

“You would rather die than be seen in a purple boat?” Lafayette questions.

“Wouldn’t you?” Alexander counters.

Eliza shrugs. “Fair.”

***

Turns out, painting a ship is harder than you would think.

“Ugh, they’re idiots. Every, single one of them,” Hercules mutters, applying the last stroke of brown paint.

Eliza snorts. “They have Peggy and Angelica, they aren’t what you would consider smart.”

“Guess ‘sisters before misters’ meant nothing to them,” John says sadly.

“They have Aaron and James on board, I highly doubt they’re with them for the ‘misters’,” Hercules notes.

Eliza cackles, paint brush slipping from her grip.

“Most people find it offensive that a ship captain is an omega,” Alexander says offhandedly, rolling his eyes.

John scoffs. “Don’t know what they were thinking. Omega or not, you’re the scariest motherfucker I’ve seen in my life.”

Alexander pretends to wipe a tear. “That means a lot to me.”

John presses a hand over his heart. “I know.”

“Dramatic dumbasses,” Eliza mutters.

In retaliation, Alexander dips two fingers in the paint and puts it on the female alpha’s face.

Eliza is shocked for a minute before grabbing a bucket of paint and dumping it on an unsuspecting Hercules.

The beta shrieks in surprise and accidentally drops his paint bucket on John.

“I can’t see!” John wails dramatically as his head is encased in a paint bucket.

The beta wanders for a minute before tripping over Eliza’s dropped brush.

Lafayette laughs but not for long when Alexander throws paint on him.

The paint wars last for another twenty minutes until everyone is completely covered.

“Shower?” Eliza asks, wrinkling her nose as the paint starts to harden on her.

“Shower,” Hercules confirms.

“Uh, guys?” John asks.

“Yes, John?” Hercules asks, exasperated.

“The bucket’s stuck on my head,” the beta says pitifully.

It takes them another hour to get the bucket off John’s head.

“I’m free!” John yells. “And the second your boyfriend comes around for round two, we’re kicking his ass.”

Alexander snorts. “Please. Thomas wishes he could get with me.”

Eliza laughs. “Nice to see the paint hasn’t seeped into your brain to taint your ego.”

“It could never,” Alexander promises.

Eliza laughs even harder.

“Um, is anyone else concerned that if we don’t shower we’re all going to turn into giant statues?” Hercules asks impatiently.

Lafayette chuckles. “Oui, oui, let's go.”

They underestimate how hard it is to remove paint.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
